


Day 7: Free day - Elia cooks for Filippo

by woman_of_the_sea



Series: Elippoweek2019 [6]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Day 7, Elia cooks for him, Elippo, Established Relationship, Filippo is stressed, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The dish is for my favorite Italian girl, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: Here is the last story for Elippoweek 2019. This story is in cooperation with Skamuniverses on tumblr.If you want to see her drawing, go to this link: https://skamuniverses.tumblr.com/post/186928209615/elippoweek-day-7





	Day 7: Free day - Elia cooks for Filippo

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last story for Elippoweek 2019. This story is in cooperation with Skamuniverses on tumblr.  
If you want to see her drawing, go to this link: https://skamuniverses.tumblr.com/post/186928209615/elippoweek-day-7

‘He’s still in his room.’ Eleonora said while she let him in. ‘I’m not sure if it’s wise to go in there. He’s very stressed.’

‘Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.’ Elia smiled.

‘Well if there’s one person who could get him out of his bad mood it’s you.’ Eleonora said. ‘I just don’t want to be there for whatever you came up with. So I’m out.’ Elia laughed. When Eleonora was gone he walked over to Filippo’s room. He knocked on the door.

‘Hi babe, I just wanted to let you know I’m here.’ Elia said. He heard Filippo grumbling, not really answer him. But that was okay. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed all the things he needed. When he heard Filippo’s assignment went wrong he knew his boyfriend would be upset and would stress about how to make it right. The last couple of days Filippo locked himself in his room ignoring his calls and barely answering his texts. So Elia thought of the one thing he could do to help Filippo: cooking his favorite dinner, pasta al pesto. He had called Eleonora and asked her it was okay to come over. She’d joked it was his life that was on stake. So he bought the ingredients and now he was here cooking in the Sava kitchen.

After a while he heard Filippo’s door opening and he smiled. He grabbed two wine glasses and poured some red wine in them. He felt two arms around his waist and he leaned back a little. Filippo’s head rested on his shoulder and he felt Filippo’s lips pressing a light kiss in his neck.

‘Are you making my favorite pasta, Santini?’ Elia turned around and gave Filippo a glass of wine.

‘That I am, Sava.’ and he tapped his glass against Filippo’s. They both took some sips. Elia hesitated a little before he spoke.

‘I know you’re stressed because of your assignment so I hope this will make you feel a little bit better. I didn’t really know what else I could do help you.’ Filippo smiled and put his arms around Elia’s neck. Elia’s hands automatically found their way around Filippo’s waist.

‘This is perfect. Sorry, I’ve been such an ass these last days.’

‘It’s okay. When you pass this assignment you can make it up to me.' Elia smirked.

'Do you have something in mind?' Filippo asked innecontly.

'Hmm, I'm sure you can come up with something good.' Elia smirked. Filippo laughed and kissed him. That he could do.


End file.
